The 14th Hour
by rocker95
Summary: A pocket watch used for havoc in the 90s returns and DJ and the farm are told to get rid of it. Thanks to thebarnyardlongshot for the use of Miller. Be sure to read his story, The Grand Hawaii Vacation! first. Dedicated to FelineofWriting. Better story.
1. Scaryness & The Concert

The 14th Hour: A Sequel to and All Dogs Go To Heaven's The 13th Hour

This story is dedicated to my Senior friend, FelineofWriting (also known as TrippzFrenchGrissom) whom I've only known during my Junior year of school and has of course, graduated. I will miss being in school with Trippz.

Chapter 1: Scaryness & The Concert

DJ ate candy corn in a dark blue kitchen. Next, he got a butcher knife and a roll of duct tape out of a drawer. Now standing over Miller, he stretched the tape out while he stood in his clown costume (as seen in the remakes of Halloween I & II). He flipped the mask down on his face after taping Miller to the chair. Lastly, DJ slit Miller's throat.

"Die, you motherfucker!" shouted DJ.

"DJ!" screamed Miller.

"You motherfucker!" shouted DJ. "Die you motherfucker! You motherfucker!"

"DJ!" screamed Miller. "DJ!"

DJ screamed while he also banged on the inside of a coffin. Then, he turned out to be in his dark room, in bed, screaming and kicking.

"DJ!" shouted Rosey. "It's okay! It was a nightmare."

Nan Vernon- Love Hurts

DJ walked out to the main room, where he'd be by himself. He had flashbacks about when they were in Hawaii at the volcano, talking about Dante's Peak.

FLASHBACKS:

"...I thought about how lucky they were to have a guardian angel... The ones I were with were dead and had the same chance to live as me, but didn't." Miller said that day. "But now you know why it's so important that I protect you."

"Damn... Miller... All this time, you put up with my shit... but I never knew you went through the same hell as me." cried DJ.

In the present, DJ was crying as he remembered Miller's hellish story and his own hellish nightmare.

"DJ?" asked Miller, walking up to him. "What's wrong, buddy? I heard you scream from down the hall."

"I had a nightmare." cried DJ.

"Well, it's okay." said Miller. "It's not real."

"You don't know." cried DJ.

"I don't?" asked Miller, confused. "What was it about?"

DJ cried harder, then finally told him. "I killed you. You have to leave before something bad happens to you."

"DJ, buddy, please look at me." said Miller.

DJ did so.

"I promise you won't kill anyone." he said. "You're not like that. You love us all, even me, when I get on your nerves and even broke up your family."

"Miller, please promise me that if I ever turn evil, you'll send me to a mental hospital." cried DJ. "Promise me that if I'd escape from there, you'd give it all to kill me."

"DJ, I couldn't!" said Miller.

"I don't want anyone to die." cried DJ.

Miller's eyes watered up.

"You're like my brother." cried Miller.

"And you're like my brother." said DJ. "That's why you would have to."

"DJ, if those things would make you happy..." cried Miller. "Then I... promise."

Miller felt two emotions: the most of it was that he was scared for DJ, but something small told him that such a thing like that wouldn't happen. It was the first time the two friends had been together. But they were no longer friends, they were brothers.

Friday the 13th.

At a concert, DJ sang Stay Beautiful by The Last Goodnight to Rosey.

"That was Stay Beautiful, ladies and gentlemen!" said Root. "Okay, I once again would like to say welcome back to DJ, Rosey, Daisy and Miller.

"Here's the final song." said Root.

Rosey and DJ sang Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha featuring 3OH!3.

After the concert.

DJ and Rosey were all alone, slow dancing to Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper.

"DJ, guess what?" asked Rosey. "Something great happened."

"What, honey?" asked DJ.

"I'm pregnant." said Rosey.

DJ had flashbacks.

"You gotta get back quick! She's dying!"

"DJ, please just... don't worry about me." begged Daisy that one day.

"It doesn't have to be this way!"

That day, DJ turned her into a vampire.

"Once you have your first sip of blood, your thirst never goes away."

The flashbacks were over.

"DJ, what's wrong?" asked Rosey.

Tears were now running down DJ's cheeks.

"Rosey, I don't want you to suffer the same fate that Daisy and I did." said DJ. "Daisy had a baby that nearly killed her and I had to turn her into a vampire. You'll always be thirsty when you're a vampire. No matter how much or how less you have to drink."

"DJ, I've never had a baby." said Rosey. "I want to have this baby."

"Rosey, I don't want you to go through this." said DJ.

"I want to." said Rosey. "If you have to turn me into a vampire, do it."

"Rosey, please." begged DJ. "You don't wanna do this."

"Yes I do." said Rosey. 


	2. Cautionwatch

Chapter 2: Cautionwatch

Ben's Hill.

Ben sat up there when DJ came up.

"Hi, DJ." said Ben. "Long time no see, huh?"

"I keep stressing out." said DJ.

"I can see it sometimes." said Ben. "What's wrong now?"

"Rosey's having a baby and I don't want her die, but I also don't want her to go through what Daisy had to go through." said DJ. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, I don't believe in preventing death in that manor," began Ben. "But I think you should do what you think is right."

"Thanks, Ben." said DJ. "You know, you shouldn't be out here by yourself. The world's went to Hell and hasn't came back yet. You should call upon Miller or me from now on."

"Sometimes it's nice to be alone." said Ben. "I also have some trust problems sometimes with Miller."

"Why the HELL would you say that!" said DJ, angrily.

"You know all the angles. YOU figure out." said Ben. "He fell in love with Daisy, your one girl you loved more than anyone or anything else in the world; sent you a picture of them kissing; shot a ball that the other animals were playing with-"

"Okay, one: That game is really stupid!" DJ shouted. "And two: I know he has a lot of problems, but you see him as just a tool! For me, that ship has sailed! He's more than you see him! He shared the same past with me, my mother, Daisy and Reven. If you only understood, would you still be trying to turn me against him? I don't believe I've had as much of a good friend as him in my two lives. He tried to save my grandparents and he didn't even fucking know me until he came here."

"Would you-"

"I apologize for the word, Ben." DJ said calmly. "Won't you go inside and get rest while I cover the rest of your shift. I don't think I'll go to sleep tonight anyways."

So, Ben walked down to the barn.

Annabelle appeared beside DJ, sitting on the log he sat on.

"Siss, what do I do?" asked DJ.

"I promise Rosey's not going to die." said Annabelle. "She won't even come close to dying. Her and the baby will be fine."

"Thanks, siss." said DJ. "There's something else."

"What is it?" asked Annabelle.

"Things haven't been the same since we'd came back from Hawaii." said DJ. "Miller had told us a horrible story of something in the past. I've been having nightmares because of it."

"I'm sorry, bubbs." said Annabelle. "I'll take your pain away."

Belladonna and her husband showed up.

Her husband was one of DJ's relatives.

"Beware of a pocket watch." said Belladonna. "I wore it around my neck on Friday the 13th, 1997. Do not underestimate what a little pocket watch could do."

"If you believe I would underestimate things like that, you still don't know my world." said DJ. "All I need to know is what it's capable of."

"It is capable of using different ways to catch souls." said Belladonna. "You must destroy it by throwing it in the...furnace."

"The fires?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Belladonna. "When you find it, go immediately to the furnace and dispose of it." 


	3. Time To Forget

Chapter 3: Time To Forget

DJ lay papers down on a counter and spoke to the barnyard members.

"We gotta watch out for a pocket watch." said DJ. "It beholds evil."

Friday the 13th night.

Familiar Realm by CKY just finished playing on the radio at a concert.

"Okay guys!" said DJ, jumping up on the stage. "Root is unable to be here tonight. He left for today because apparently, he hates hockey and cursed objects. Quite frantically, I think he's a great big chicken!"

He just stood and stared.

"Okay, enough with the puns!" said DJ. "Tonight, we have three special bands from off barnyard campus. First up is Hearts Of Shattered Dreams. I personally do not know much about the band, but I met the singer on Fanfiction. She's a very pretty... creature. But without further ado, here's Fuego Flames and the Hearts Of Shattered Dreams!"

Fuego (a pink chinese dragon) and her band sang Alejandro by Lady GaGa.

"That was Hearts Of Shattered Dreams with Alejandro!" said DJ. "Next are Alvin & The Chipmunks!"

The three raised through the stage floor on the yellow Twister Jeep, singing Long Way Down, originally by The Goo Goo Dolls.

"And our final temporary band, Brittany & The Chipettes!" said DJ.

Black silouettes danced in the fog.

The Chipettes sang My Delirium, originally by Ladyhawke.

"That was The Chipmunks and Chipettes with Long Way Down and My Delirium! Long Way Down is from their new album, Long Way Down and The Chipettes' My Delirium from Take It Off!" said DJ, then saw a hockey mask on the back wall where the door was. DJ grabbed an ax by the handle, dragged it, thinking about Miller's horrible past. Next, his thoughts went blank and he didn't know what he was doing. The truth was evil took over his body. The hockey mask flew to DJ and went on the top of his head. He went over to Miller with the ax and an angry look on his face.

"...had the same chance of living as I did, but they didn't..." said Miller in a flashback.

Asking Alexandria- A Prophecy (Big Chocolate Remix)

DJ pulled the mask down over his face and raised the ax.

"Your pain ends here!" shouted DJ, bringing the mask down.

In very quick visions, he saw himself get sent to the mental hospital, kill people getting out and getting killed himself.

DJ was screaming, lying on the stage.

'Just another nightmare? But where'd everybody go? And why is the sun shining?' thought DJ.

Miller came in.

"Don't even fucking come over here!" shouted DJ. "I'm way too afraid for you!"

"What the hell ever!" said Miller. "I'll get Rosey to explain what happened to you."

"I can explain to YOU!" shouted DJ. "I had a fucking nightmare, Millervich Ruizcho!"

They both calmed down.

"How in the hell did you know my full name?" asked Miller.

"I have that power." said DJ.

Miller smiled.

"As do I, Lane 'Dallas Jon' Vae." said Miller.

"Why did you ask me that question if you have that power too?" asked DJ.

"I just wanted to see if you really thought I didn't know it was a power." said Miller.

"I'll go get Rosey, buddy!" said Miller with a smile on his face.

A few moments later.

"You had too much milk and honey last night." said Rosey. "You got wasted! It was the first time you lived!"

"You guys must've pushed me to my life, then!" said DJ. "That fucking shit's stupid and I don't know why I did it. It's more like I died."

"What the fuck ever!" said Rosey. "The point is that's done and we feel sorry for you when you have nightmares."

"These nightmares aren't just nightmares." said DJ. "In every one, I'm some famous killer, always slaughtering Miller. It's gonna drive me crazy!"

"Oh my gosh!" cried Rosey.

"I suppose I'll try harder." said DJ.

"No, the baby's coming!" said Rosey.

"WHAT!" shouted DJ. "How?"

"I told you I was pregnant too late, dumbass!" shouted Rosey.

DJ grabbed her hoof.

"Here." said DJ. "Lie down."

DJ ran outside.

"Miller!" he shouted. "Daisy! Mom!"

"What?" asked Miller.

"Rosey's in labor!" said DJ.

"What!" exclaimed Miller.

"That's wonderful!" said Daisy.

"Get my mom!" shouted DJ.

Daisy ran inside and got Bessy.

Later, DJ sang Roslyn by Bon Iver & St. Vincent while the baby was being born.

"It's a very cute baby boy." said Bessy.

The baby calf was white and brown, like Rosey. But his spots were in all the same places as Miller's.

"DJ, go ahead and name him." said Rosey.

"I think Miller is the perfect name for him." said DJ.

Big Miller began to cry as well as DJ. Rosey also cried because she knew exactly why DJ was doing this. It wasn't because of the baby's looks, but because of his nightmares.

"Bubbs, it's time to forget your nightmares." said Annabelle's voice. 


	4. The Final Chapter

Chapter 4

It was a silent night.

DJ and Rosey were the only ones up.

Rosey was holding the baby.

"For some strange reason, I remember looking up and seeing my mother when I was first born." said Rosey, then began to cry.

She put baby Miller, Jr. in his crib.

"Stupid fire." cried Rosey.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." said DJ, hugging her as she cuddled up to him. "Don't get all worked up about it. You had a baby today and you need a lot of rest."

"I don't know if I can be a very good mother." said Rosey.

"Rosey, you'll be a very good mother... swell!" said DJ. "I have faith in you. I'll help you out with him. Why don't you get yourself into bed?"

"You're such an affectionate husband." said a girl's voice behind him.

He turned around to see the silhouette of a dragon, leaning against the wall with their legs crossed. Glowy green chinese eyes stared at DJ. Normally, they were purple, but they glowed neon green in the dark.

"Fuego?" asked DJ. "I thought you were asleep. What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep, DJ." said Fuego. "I'm afraid of dragon slayers."

"I don't know what to do, Fuego." said DJ. "No one gets things around here. As long as no one sees you, you're okay. The farmer's been gone for a while and we haven't seen some crazy nut in a long time."

"Will you take me on a walk?" asked Fuego. "It's for nothing more than friendship."

"Okay." said DJ. "But I gotta stay faithful to Rosey."

On the walk.

"Why do you want to be here on this walk?" asked DJ.

"I heard about your nightmares and I thought there might be a way you could help me." said Fuego.

"You had nightmares like that?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Fuego. "It's almost as if we're living on Elm Street. Somehow, without Freddy Krueger."

"I wonder something." said DJ.

"I'm going back inside." said Fuego.

"Okay." said DJ and watched her walk off then looked to the side.

A glowing golden watch lie on a wooden fence post.

'Send it straight to hell.' thought DJ.

A huge hole appeared in the ground and DJ threw the watch in it.

Annabelle appeared.

"Mission accomplished." said Annabelle.

"Why do you actually come to Earth? You didn't with Charlie and Itchy." said DJ, curiously.

"There are now ways in which only certain people can see me." said Annabelle.

"What's that have to do with anything?" asked DJ.

"One time, the dog catcher caught me and put me in the dogpound." said Annabelle.

"I see." said DJ. "Can you tell me about my nightmares and your movie, Final Cut?"

"I based Final Cut upon the nightmares." said Annabelle. "Other people have had nightmares like that back then too."

"I heard you tell me my nightmares were over." said DJ. "Thanks, siss."

"You're welcome." said Annabelle. "A terrible war will break out between monsters and the mortals. Be prepared."

She went away.

"Hey, wait!" said DJ.

Creatures came to DJ.

He got his lightsabers out.

TO BE CONTINUED IN...

DARKSIDE

Miller is courtesy of thebarnyardlongshot.

Fuego Flames is courtesy of FelineofWriting.

Hope you had another great end of the world and killed a few zombies!... but if we could only survive 2012...

Check out the Alternate & Deleted Scenes on the fifth page!

(In Order Of Appearance)

Earthquake as Root

Courteney Cox as Daisy

Sam Elliott as Ben

Melba Moore as Annabelle

Bebe Neuwirth as Belladonna

Wanda Sykes as Bessy Vae 


	5. Alternate & Deleted Scenes

ALTERNATE & DELETED SCENES

SECOND NIGHTMARE/ALTERNATE ENDING (undecided) - Version 1

DJ sat in a completely white hall with everything else white too.

He looked up evilly and smiled an evil smile on the right side of his face.

He saw Miller, Belladonna and his relative in front of him.

"It's time to forget." said Annabelle.

He smiled completely.

SECOND NIGHTMARE/ALTERNATE ENDING (undecided) - Version 2

DJ sat in a completely white hall with everything else white too.

He looked up evilly and smiled an evil smile on the right side of his face.

He saw a white horse on all fours walking towards him.

"It's time to forget." said Annabelle.

He smiled completely.

DJ FINDS THE POCKET WATCH - Version 1

It was just a nightmare.

"DJ, it's okay!" said Miller.

DJ ran outside in the dark. He ran and ran until he got to dark, rainy Harlow City.

DJ used a grappling hook to get to the top of the skyscraper.

When he was up there, he saw a glowy, golden watch. He opened it up and was sucked in. The watch dropped to the roof.

DJ FINDS THE POCKET WATCH - Version 2

It was just a nightmare.

"DJ, it's okay!" said Miller.

DJ ran outside in the dark. He ran and ran until he got to dark, rainy Harlow City.

DJ used a grappling hook to get to the top of the skyscraper.

He walked to the edge of the roof and saw a glowy, golden watch. He opened it up and was sucked in. The watch dropped to the ground.

GOODNIGHT, EVERYBODY! DARKSIDE IS NEXT! 


End file.
